


Wolf Trap

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shiro had been pining for so long he literally stopped giving a shit a long time ago, Trapped in a Box, Wingman Kosmo knows Keith wants the D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Shiro and Keith find themselves trappedsomewhereat the paws of Keith's clever space wolf.





	Wolf Trap

Shiro gasps as the light of his room fades away and opens into darkness. His arm glows its subtle blue, the dull glare revealing nothing to Shiro in this new environment. 

“Kosmo?” Shiro calls out. Keith’s space wolf had appeared in his bedroom with very little warning, and zapped him away before Shiro had a chance to greet and question his sudden arrival. “Kosmo? Where are you? Where am _I?”_

Shiro lifted his hands above him, and met the ceiling of whatever he was in. _What the hell?_ Shiro couldn’t move much, but he did his best to survey his surroundings. It felt like a bunker of some sort. A miniscule four-walled room with no way in or out less you had a cosmic pet. 

_Is_ _Kosmo_ _trying to kill me?_ Shiro thought in a brief moment of panic. He didn’t know where he was but if the wolf didn’t explain himself soon, Shiro might have to forcefully punch his way out. 

_Patience,_ Shiro reminded himself. It would do no one any good if he lost his cool. Shiro tried to get comfortable, but the box didn’t permit it. He shuffled and shimmied until he was semi-satisfied, and sighed deeply at his current position. Shiro was lying on his back, knees tucked up and only a head’s length away from the ceiling. Shiro had done mental exercises in the past when trapped, tortured, or floating in the infinity of Black’s consciousness, so he knew he would be okay, however some part of Shiro churned with unease. The alarm bells were ringing in the back of his mind, telling him that he might not be able to handle this again.

And right before Shiro could process the panic crawling up his throat, another bright flash of blue light interrupted his thoughts. There was a scream, a heavy weight on Shiro —so heavy that he cried out in pain— and another zap; leaving him alone with something else.

_Someone_ else.

A confused groan caught Shiro’s attention first. The voice sounded familiar. “What the...” he said. 

“Keith?” Shiro whispered, unable to see anything despite his glowing arm. “Is that you?”

“Shiro? What’s going on? I was sleeping and then...”

Keith was assessing where they were, by the sound of it. Shiro realized with absolute terror that he couldn’t see Keith’s figure crushing him because Keith was lying on him in the opposite position. Shiro was trapped under Keith, his head sandwiched between his ankles _and_ thighs. Keith was technically sitting on his heels. _Technically_ , because where Keith’s rump would _normally_ hit the back of his heels didn’t _._ Instead, he was a measly centimeter away from sitting on Shiro’s face.

“Where _are_ we?” Keith asked, completely oblivious.

“Keith you... Can you sit up for a sec?”

“Not really,” Keith said as he lifted his back and relieved Shiro from the crumbling pressure. Shiro blinked. Now that Keith was out of the way (sort of), Shiro was able to look between his friend’s legs and see the rest of him. Keith was caging Shiro’s waist with his forearms pressed flat on the floor. His chest was flushed against Shiro’s crotch and his face was pressed sideways on Shiro’s thighs.

_Fuck._ Shiro felt warmth crawl up his cheeks at the sight. Now that he knew how Keith looked like on top of him, every small movement sent his skin crawling. _Shit!_ Shiro thought in minor panic. As if being trapped in a box wasn’t horrifying enough, the thought of getting a _boner_ in it _with Keith_ , was the stuff of Shiro’s nightmares. 

“Keith, let’s get into a more comfortable position first,” he croaked weakly. 

Keith and Shiro did their best with what they were given. After several feeble attempts at repositioning themselves, the two settled on something Shiro realized was much, _much_ worse than what they started with.

“Why would he do this...” Keith wondered out loud. His back was now resting against Shiro’s bent legs, however angled given the cramped space. Keith sat comfortably on Shiro’s stomach, his feet pressed flat on the wall behind Shiro, right above his shoulders. Shiro was blessed with a sight of Keith he had only expected to see in his wildest fantasies. 

“Has Kosmo ever done something like this to you before?”

“Zap me in a tiny space with my _—friend?_ No.”

Shiro didn’t know what to think of the slight pause before being called _friend._ “Did you do anything recently to upset him?”

“He’s like my stupid little brother. We piss each other off all the time.”

Shiro chuckled at the claim. Keith calling his wolf friend his brother was cute. It was very Keith. He considered Kosmo his comrade and equal, which was an attribute that made Keith the great leader that he was.

“So there probably _is_ something you did that upset him?”

Keith frowned and looked away. His arms were pressed against the walls on either side of him to hold himself up, but Shiro could tell he would have crossed them if he could. 

“Keith...”

“I’m not telling you what. But yeah, maybe.”

“Well, can you apologize?”

“No. It’s not —it’s hard to explain.”

Keith seemed deep in thought for a moment. Shiro tried focusing on his face and not his open legs inviting Shiro’s gaze to his crotch, but it was proving more and more difficult not to catch a gander. It was _right there._ And Kosmo had thrown Keith onto Shiro straight out of bed. Keith wore nothing more than his boxers and a loose fitted red tank top. Shiro would give anything to tug down on Keith’s shirt until he saw nipple. Or maybe rub the other’s inner thighs until he saw the other’s cock twitch awake.

“Okay,” Keith said, snapping Shiro out of his heinous thoughts. “I think I know what to do. But you’re not going to like it.”

“What is it?” Shiro swallowed.

“You have to mark me.”

“Huh?”

Keith finally looked at Shiro, and despite the dull glow of his arm, there was no hiding the dark flush on Keith’s cheeks. “You have to mark my skin.”

“What?!” Shiro croaked.

“I’m —I’m not going to explain why. But trust me. He’ll put us back in here tomorrow night if you don’t.”

“What is going on?” Shiro squawked to himself as Keith leaned forward. 

“Just... bite my shoulder or something.”

Their position had changed once again. Keith’s chest was now flushed against Shiro’s.

“Biting your shoulder will make Kosmo let us out?” Shiro hissed.

“He’s outside,” Keith explained in a quiet voice. Shiro held his breath and listened. Despite his beating heart pounding in his ears, Shiro could indeed hear Kosmo lightly circling the box, panting like a dog.

“Are you gonna pretend you’re in danger or something? Make him rush in to save you?”

“Sure,” Keith said. “Uh. I might have to groan in pain or whatever... to make it realistic.”

“Keith, this is the weirdest thing we’ve gotten ourselves into,” Shiro said to his friend, buying himself some time to process what he was about to do. “I hope you know that.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Now bite me so we can get the fuck out of here.”

Shiro bit Keith gently, and only elicited a small groan from the other. Unfortunately, it was all his body needed to become aroused. _Fuck._ Any more of this and Keith would feel something very hard poking his stomach. 

“Shiro you need to bite harder. I need to bruise.”

“Keith, _why?”_ Shiro protested. How was this going to work? What was going on?

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

Keith guided his fingers beneath the cropped sleeve of his tank top and pulled it past his shoulder. It sat on his bicep, revealing Keith’s entire collar bone.

Shiro took a shuddering breath and pressed his open mouth against the skin. He bit harder than the last time, and clutched Keith’s hips tightly when the other moaned his name. Shiro’s eyes fluttered shut when Keith told him to bite harder. He couldn’t bring it in himself to hurt Keith, so he simply repeated what he did before. Again and again and again; lost in the act of intentionally giving his best friend a hickey. Shiro knew he only had maybe a minute left before his half-chub would become a full raging boner that Keith would feel. Keith’s groans weren’t helping his case either. He started off pretty convincing. Shiro almost thought he was in pain for a moment, but it quickly died off into something more intimate. Maybe it was because Shiro kissed Keith’s skin between his bites. Maybe it was because he automatically grabbed Keith’s ass with one hand and dragged the other under his shirt and up to the space between his shoulder blades. Maybe it was because he started rolling his hips up against Keith’s crotch that the other stopped groaning in pain and started moaning in pleasure. 

“Shiro,” Keith hissed. “Shiro, _Shiro.”_

“Am I hurting you?”

“N-no. I think... I think that’s good.”

“Hmm?”

“You can stop.”

Shiro paused, horrified. He slid his hands away from Keith and let them fall limp beside him.

“Right,” he rasped. “Sorry.”

Keith huffed and suddenly fell against Shiro. He hugged him tightly and the two held each other close, an awkward tangle of limbs and to Shiro’s surprise, mutually aroused as they attempted to catch their breath. 

“Tell him you’re done,” Keith eventually whispered to Shiro.

“That’s it? Say I’m done and he’ll come get us?”

“I think so.”

Shiro did as told, and lo and behold, a single zap removed Keith from his presence and a second zap returned Shiro to his room. It took Shiro a solid half-hour following one very intense jerk-off session to understand what had happened. Kosmo was playing wingman for Keith. He put them together with the intention of letting them go only after Keith got some action. Keith knew this too. It was why he needed the bite to follow the groans; he was going to give Kosmo physical _evidence_ that they did something so he would lay off.

_Wow,_ Shiro thought as he weakly stumbled out of his bed and towards his door. He exited the room and made his way down the hall towards Keith’s. Thanks to Kosmo, Keith’s true feelings were outed. Shiro trotted through the dark corridor and entered Keith’s room, planning to give Keith exactly what they both wanted but were too afraid to admit that night.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS JOJO
> 
> I wanted to write this for you for a while now jksdfhkdshfs  
> It's dumb but I hope you enjoy. And I hope you also enjoy your holidays and have a happy new year! I'm so glad that we met. You are the sweetest and so fun to talk to. You also bless my eyes with your amazing art :') I love you sm!! ♥♥♥


End file.
